The goal of this project is to enhance the development of clinical and epidemiological vision research at Stony Brook by providing biostatistical resources. The availability of such resources would a) strengthen existing epidemiologic and clinical studies; b) allow the implementation of new studies, e.g., by developing the capability to plan and coordinate clinical trials; and c) contribute toward attracting new investigators to the clinical vision research field. To provide biostatistical resources, the project would recuit a well-trained, experienced biostatistician who will be committed to the design, implementation, and analysis of clinical and epidemiologic eye studies. Such individual will have excellent quantitative, computing, and communication skills. To allow for maximum utilization and effectiveness of this biostatistician, the project would also provide computing, data entry, and programming support. In recognition of the importance of the proposed project, institutional support would be provided through the allocation of personnel time, space, and other resources. The biostatistician would be based in the Division of Epidemiology, which is conducting case-control, prevalence, and cohort studies of open-angle glaucoma, age-related cataract, age- related maculopathy, diabetic retinopathy, and keratoplasties. While these projects have a strong epidemiologic component, there is a need for biostatistical input to these studies. The addition of a biostatistician to the research team would also allow the development of capabilities to plan and analyze clinical trials, such as a trial evaluating various approaches to open-angle glaucoma treatment in a Black population. The project would also provide biostatistical support to other investigators within the School of Medicine who are involved in clinical vision research. These investigators are based in the Departments of Ophthalmology, Neurology, Family Medicine, Medicine, Anatomical Sciences, and Neurobiology and Behavior. The studies to be conducted by these investigators are in various research areas, such as neuro-ophthalmology, ocular immunology, and glaucoma screening. By providing biostatistical support and expanding current research activities, the proposed project would contribute greatly to developing clinical vision research at SUNY-SB.